cwl_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Carter
Ashley Carter (Born August 22, 1997), better known by her ring name Ash Carter is a professional wrestler currently working for CWL on the Nemesis brand, she is probably best known for her work in Britain in the past, and now her time in CWL. Early Life Ashley was born on August 22nd, 1997 in London, England. She's said she grew up never really knowing what she was going to do with her life, struggling to find direction until she found some old tapes in a bargain bin for "World of Sport" Professional Wrestling from the 1970s. From the moment Ash first saw these tapes she was hooked instantly on the crave for sport and competition for life. Ash began her pro training as soon as she could, and soon she made her debut when she was 18 years old in 2015. Early Career Ash started her career off wrestling in various small indie promotions throughout the United Kingdom, never making too much of a name for herself there, she decided she needed to follow the footsteps of other wrestling greats and travel the world learning new styles and skills. Ash traveled to Australia, learning and wrestling in Melbourne, then she traveled to Japan, wrestling all over the country and continuing to learn, develop and evolve. In late 2017, Ash heard of a masked high flying wrestling in the Philippines making some waves called 'Multo', Ash headed to the Philippines immediately in order to meet her and learn both her style, and how to counter said style. In the Philippines, she met Multo AKA Scout Mackenzie. The two quickly became friends as they learned from each other and bonded, becoming very close for some time until Scout Mackenzie received the offer from CWL. Ash however, didn't receive an offer, having still failed to make the major mark she continued to seek, she decided she had to be more aggressive and make her mark forcefully if she had to. Back in Japan, Ash went for the new finisher she'd began using, a "Tornado Bomb" from the top rope. The wrestler she hit it on landed directly on her neck, suffering a serious injury and being put on the shelf for some time. Frustrated, Ash yelled into a mic afterwards, "You like that? That's what I call Top Rope Murder!" - Ash, 2018 With this incident, even if CWL were considering offering a contract because of her relation to Scout, they would completely abandon the idea after this. CWL Ash debuted in CWL in early 2020 at Global Warning. Scout Mackenzie during a feud with Andrea had challenged her to a match for the WPW Tag Team Championships. Andrea, thinking that Scout was alone accepted this match-up confident in her White Lotus. Unknown to Andrea and the CWL staff, Ash Carter jumped the barrier, running into the ring with Scout to attack the White Lotus before the match began. The referee, making a judgement call decided to start the match and thus Ash's first official CWL match despite not having a CWL contract began. Ultimately, the team cohesion of the White Lotus was too much for the rusty teamwork of Scout and Ash to overcome, and they were defeated. Ultimately though, Ash got what she wanted through this, a CWL Contract. Notable Achievements CWL * Stardom * SWA Championship x1 In Wrestling Finishers * (Gorgeous DDT / Impaler DDT) * Top Rope Murder (Tornado Bomb) * PTO Signatures * Crimson Kill (Deadlift Yokosuka Cutter) * Danielson Special